Ginny Learns
by WizardSickle137
Summary: When Ginny needs advice she asks the brightest witch of their age


Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley

Ginny Learns

Set During The Half Blood Prince

Ginny and Hermione were sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room late one Friday night. Ginny who had not long started her fifth year decided it was time she learnt about relationships and sex and had made her mind up that she would ask Hermione for advice when they were alone.

"Hermione" Ginny said. "Mmm" said Hermione over the top of her copy of Hogwarts A History to show she was listening. "Hermione,I wanted to ask you something personal" said Ginny. Hermione paused putting her bookmark in her book and placed it on the table. "Ask away"said Hermione. "Well" said Ginny. "I'm growing up now and I'm getting all these urges and there strongest when I'm around Harry and I just wondered is that normal." Ginny finished saying. "Oh,well that's normal Gin it's called sexual tension." said Hermione.

"Is there anything I can do to get rid of it." said Ginny. "Well, usually you have sex with the person but if your not ready for that there is always masturbation." said Hermione. "What's that?" said Ginny. "Well for a girl it relives your tension for a while it's meant to last 5-7 days but mine comes back every night" said Hermione. "How do you do it?" said Ginny. "I can show you if you like" said Hermione. "Okay" said Ginny. "First you take off your clothes" said Hermione pulling her jumper up over her 36c breasts with difficultly from where her jumper had shrunk. Ginny stood in shock and confusion as Hermione took off the rest of her clothes. Hermione was now standing in front of Ginny completely naked. Ginny looked at Hermione's breasts and her eyes wondered down to Hermione's shaven and wet vagina. "Are you scared Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Yes" said Ginny honestly. "Let me help you" said Hermione.

Hermione walked over to Ginny and pulled her close kissing her firmly on the lips. Hermione's right hand started unbuttoning Ginny's school shirt as Ginny had removed her jumper earlier that day. Hermione had reached the bottom of Ginny's shirt and pulled the shirt hard of Ginny's shoulders. "Hermione,go slow" said Ginny. "Okay,Ginny your breasts are so luscious what size are they?" Hermione asked. "34c" said Ginny nervously. Hermione pulled down Ginny's trousers slowly and was shocked to find that Ginny wasn't wearing any underwear. "Ginny sit down on the chair please."said Hermione. Ginny did as she was asked and sat naked on the common room chair her pink nipples erect and her shaven vagina wet. "Hermione what are you going to do?" asked Ginny.

Hermione ignored the question, it was the first question she had never automatically answered. Instead she bent down on to her knee's and started to lick Ginny's wet vagina up and down. " ohh Hermione that feels so good" Ginny screamed out. Hermione could tell Ginny wasn't going to last much longer and abruptly stopped. "Hermione,why did you stop?" said Ginny. "Because I want you to learn how to masturbate,now it helps if you are lying flat,so for this demonstration we will use the floor" said Hermione lying on the floor. "Come lie next to me" said Hermione. Ginny did so. "Next take your strongest hand, so for you that's your right hand and you take you three longest fingers that is your index,middle and ring finger and slowly insert them into your vagina." said Hermione as she managed to place all three of her fingers into her vagina from the amount of times she had masturbated herself over the past three years ever since her mother talked to her about sex when Hermione noticed the changing in her body. Ginny tried the same and let out a massive scream "Ahh, that hurt like hell" said Ginny. "You won't be able to fit all three in yet Ginny." said Hermione looking in to her brown eyes,Hermione could see her brown eyes reflected in Ginny's.

"Try using just your index and your middle" said Hermione. Ginny did just this and them seemed to fit perfectly in to her vagina. Next you build up speed by moving your fingers in and out of your vagina" said Hermione. She then continued to say "The faster you go the louder you will moan and when your body feels the time is right you will let out some white juice and the process is called an orgasm, this usually happens when you have built up enough speed and your back will arch at the same time,when you feel this happening let me know,do you understand ?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded to show she understood. "Then will shall begin" said Hermione. Ginny and Hermione had just started when Ginny said "Hermione,this is amazing", "I know Gin,pick up some more rhythm" said Hermione. Hermione and Ginny were now masturbating at the same pace, Ginny was moaning quite loudly were as Hermione's moans were much more controlled. "Her-Mi-One I thi-nk I'm go-ing to do that Or-gasm thing" said Ginny as her back arched it's self automatically, "Then look at me" said Hermione. Ginny noticed Hermione was arched as well. As Ginny's eyes met Hermione's . Ginny felt hot white juice running onto her fingers she looked down Hermione's body and noticed that white juice was on her fingers as well. Ginny and Hermione's backs slowly meet the common room floor. "Next" said Hermione catching her breath back "You remove your fingers". Ginny did as she was told and they both removed their fingers simultaneously. Hermione took her fingers to her mouth and licked all the juices clear and swallowed it down in one. Ginny licked the tip of her index finger and found she didn't like the taste. "Hermione can you,I don't like the taste of it" said Ginny. Hermione rolled on to her left hand side grabbed Ginny's right hand with both her hands and pulled Ginny's hand to her mouth. Hermione lowered her mouth to the bottom of Ginny's index and middle fingers and moved her mouth up and down. Ginny felt her fingers tingle,Hermione finished after ten seconds of sucking and swallowed all of Ginny's juices.

Hermione stood up walked over to the table grabbed her wand and said "Tergo" and a cloth appeared. She wiped the excess juice from her vagina, Ginny stood up walked over to Hermione got the cloth and did the same. Hermione binned the cloth and they both got dressed. Ginny then kissed Hermione on the lips Hermione's lips tasted like a mix of their juices. Were as Hermione thought Ginny's tasted like mango and peach. The kiss lasted for a minute and a half. Ginny broke away from Hermione's lips and said "Thank you,Hermione next time I need advice I'll be sure to ask you" Hermione said "Not a problem". Hermione held her left hand out and Ginny took it with her right. They left hand in hand and walked up to the girls dormitory.


End file.
